Why Mido Hates Link
by OrodrethCisseul
Summary: Ever wondered why Mido is always mean to Link? Find out here. My first fanfic.If you haven't already guessed, it's abandonned. 2 words: Harddrive wipe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own The Legend of Zelda, but I wish I did. This story is based off Z5, OoT, #1 game of 1998, etc.

It was a sunny day in Kikori Forest, and Link was waking up. He sighed, and got out of bed. When he went outside, he saw Mido with his big fat idiotic companions waiting at the ledge to spring him. They were in broad daylight, with lots of people watching, including Saria. They had tried this at least a billion times (This DOESN'T include noon, evening, or night.), and they only succeeded the first time. He sighed as they again were faked out, and THIS time Mido's left arm was broken.

He went over to Saria's house, where Saria was patiently waiting for him. They were best friends, because Mido and his gang were always thinking of him as an outsider. She was currently closing a book called, 'How to wait patiently for a best friend to come over to your house and do fun things'. (All there was in there was the word 'wait' over and over and over and over and over and over and...well, you get the point.)

"Link! You're finally here!" she screamed, as she ran towards him. "I need to tell you something that you may find interesting."

"What's that?" asked Link.

"The day you came here...the day I found you...You were only a baby. There was a blonde adult here too, but she had been stabbed in the back with a very sharp weapon. We all called her 'the hero', for bringing you to Kikori Forest. That is, everyone except for Mido. He was jealous for you getting all of the attention. He wanted revenge on you." she paused, and Link was listening very closely.

"What did he do?" asked Link.

"Well," said Saria," He stuck you up in a tree, where nobody would ever look to find you. He stuck you in the Great Deku Tree's leaves. When nobody found you, we all panicked. When all hope was lost, I went to the Deku Tree to see if he had an answer to it all. That's when I saw that you were in the branches. When we all got you down, Mido wasn't there to help. That's why you don't get any appreciation from him."

There was a long silence, until he heard a thump outside. Saria went up to check what was there, and she saw Mido running away, laughing. She looked up, and she saw a rock right above her door, balanced carefully so that it would hit somebody if they tried to leave. Saria kicked the wall, and it dropped. She was about to set it down, when Link said, "No, give it to me. I have a plan."

minutes later

Mido is walking into his house, when he suddenly bumped his shoulder on the doorway on accident. A rock fell on his head, and he was knocked out. "Good plan Link." complimented Saria.

"Don't thank me!" said Link. "It was all Mido's idea!"

A/N I hope this was funny. P L E A S E - Review if you can. Linkorz


	2. Revenge goes too far

Most of you thought it was over... BUT IT'S NOT!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but if you thought I did, my name must be Shigeru Miyamoto.

Mido sat in his bed, thinking about how he could take revenge on Link. His head hurt so he was thinking bad ideas, like shoving himself in a closet while singing shrilly. He decided to go to bed for the night, because it was already evening.

When he fell to sleep, a large bang woke him up. He got out of his house to see himself, with an axe, going towards Link's house... (Uh oh.) He woke up this time, to find that his pillow was on fire, and then he woke up from waking up from his dream, to find that he was really awake. He had just hatched a plan... that may rid of Link forever.

That dawn, he went up the ladder to see inside of Link's house. There was a lump in the covers, signaling that Link was fast asleep. He went back down and started chopping. He ran away from it as fast as he could, as it started to fall. But then, just as he looked away, he saw Link coming out of Saria's house to see what the noise was. But just suddenly, he realized that he had not seen Link, he had seen his pillow under his covers. Link ran over to his falling house, but he was too late.

There was a loud WHAM in the forest, waking everybody up. Everybody got up and looked around, seeing that Link's house had fallen over. What was worse, they could see a pair of legs in the branches.

"LINK!" shouted Saria. She ran over to the tree and tried to pull him out. She couldn't even budge Link.

Mido suddenly realized he had destroyed Link, like he planned, but not how he planned it. For some, strange reason, he felt sorry for Link, for the first time in his lifetime.

When Saria looked closer in the branches, she noticed that the legs were under another branch, and pulling would only make it worse. "Help!" she yelled. Everybody panicked.

And then, Mido did something that the forest would never forget. He actually helped Saria get Link out of the branches. When they got him out, they could faintly hear a heartbeat.

He was on the line of staying alive or dying. They put him in Saria's bed, seeing that his house was destroyed. For the next few hours, probably the longest hours in Saria's own life, he was slowly healing.

First, his hand twitched a couple of times, then he opened his eyes. Saria was there, smiling. "Link! You're alive!" she cried as she hugged him.

She let him go when he started turning blue. "What...what happened?" he asked, gasping for air, and she told him. Link's mouth dropped open as she told him that Mido helped her get him out of the tree. And she also told him that Mido cut down Link's house. "Fat surprise" Link thought.

Later that day, they got Link's tree house fixed, and his furniture replaced. Link couldn't help to think if this was the end of Mido's attacks.

And Mido couldn't stop thinking if Link wanted revenge on him.

A/N There you have it. Chapter 2 finally done. Hope everyone enjoyed it, and I will take requests for Mido's next attacks in reviews. The story isn't over. It's just the beginning. But be sane and have your requests reasonable, and no REAL killing, but maybe a couple close calls, and if there are more than one person with the same idea, I'll probably post that idea as soon as possible. Linkorz


End file.
